Onyx Love
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: Mir and Ruby sitting on a tree. L-I-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then have a blue egg, in the dragon nest. ONE SHOT FINISHED


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maple Story**

* * *

**Onyx Love**

I glanced curiously between my father and my master, wondering what were they talking about. 'Restore the Onyx race' ? But wasn't I the last Onyx dragon that still exist ? How could I possibly restore the entire race by myself ? Father was getting old, he totally forgot that in order to restore the Onyx race, I need a female partner.

Right ?

As if they read my thought, Afrien chuckled and pointed at the altar and master carefully lifted the purple cloth off a certain object - which was an Onyx dragon egg.

Now I'm confuse.

How and where did that egg come from ? Wasn't I the last Onyx dragon ?

"I used the last of my power to create her." Afrien whispered, his tail motioned at the egg as master Evan picked it up, "Her name is Ruby, and she doesn't need a Spirit fact to be hatched. This will be my last wish, to see the Onyx race restored."

"Don't worry, Afrien, I'll take good care of her" Master smiled brightly, before I followed him outside the cave and to the temporarily harbor. Suddenly, the responsibility was rested on my shoulder...

* * *

**Weeks later...**

"So, exactly when will that egg hatch ?" Said Utah as he poked the egg's shell. His action made me uncomfortable, but since it meant no harm, I shrugged it off and followed master to his room. Master said he was taking care of her the same way he took care of me when I was just an egg, and put Ruby in a weird stump-like machine with warm light shone from every direction. What was it again ? Incubator, was it ? So this was how I hatch ? Inside a machine ?

The egg suddenly moved on the soft pillow, and I could saw a small crack on it's shell, "Master! Master!" I cried out and flew upset, only to meet his mother - who was holding a broomstick.

"What's wrong, Mir ?" She asked kindly, and for one second, I forgot that she - or no one, can understand what I said, beside master of course.

"The egg... The egg.. It's hatching!" She looked at me in confusion, and I knew I have to show her, by pulling her downstairs. Anna took one glance at the egg, before she hurried back upstairs to call master - exactly what I wanted her to do. A minute later, I saw master rushed to my side and looked at the egg.

Ruby was kicking her way out of that egg, and my first impression was how her scale was a shade of pink, instead of light blue like how I looked in my younger year. The crack slowly spread all over the egg, and with one last kick, half of the egg fell out of the incubator, while the smaller half was on her head, "I guess all Onyx dragons has that shell on when they were just a baby." Master smiled and picked Ruby up in his arms: She was so small and fragile, and somehow, I felt the need to be with her, to protect her all the time.

"Yip! Yip! Yip!" Ruby suddenly chirped out happily when she saw me, and flew away from master to clutch onto my golden horn. She seemed comfortable sitting on top of my head, so I let her stayed there. I could felt a warm and unfamiliar feeling sparked from inside as Ruby nuzzled her nose on my forehead...

* * *

"Yip! Grrr!"

"Go away.. Let me sleep..." I whined, but Ruby kept on licking my face. After a few moment, she decided to bite my wing, and I have no choice but to wake up from my beauty sleep, "Okay, okay, I'm up..." Yawned, I looked down at my future mate: She was opened her mouth wide and then licked her mouth - a sign that she was hungry, again. Glanced at master - who was still asleep, I slightly bowed down and let Ruby climbed on my back, before flew outside the window for a midnight food hunt

"Yip!" Ruby seemed to have a habit to drool at anything that she thought was edible - which was pretty everything she saw, on my back. Landed down next to the farm entrance, I crawled my way to a stack of hay, wondering how master took care of me. It has been a while, and frankly, I couldn't remember every single details. But something I'm sure of was that master fed me some sort of grass.

"Whaaaa!" Ruby started crying, just how much she could eat anyway ? We already had dinner and she even ate half of my meal - not that I complained. Pulled out some hay, I placed it on the ground and watched her reactions: Ruby crawled off my back and sniffed curiously the hay, before she sneezed out a fireball and burned them. Picky eater... I rolled my eyes and crawled inside the barn, maybe she wanted that white water called 'milk'...

* * *

"Mooooo!" The cow - which master named her Daisy, backed away from me as I tried to ask her for some milk. What was wrong with the animals in this farm ? I wouldn't attack them, why would they have to be scared of me ? Ruby was chirping out happily as I chased Daisy around the barn, at least it would took her mind off food for a while. Finally got my hand - or rather claw on that damn cow, I wrestled it down and tried to do what I saw master's brother did once, pulling that pink things on it's stomach. Daisy suddenly cried out and I got kicked on the face...

"Here..." Ruby gobbled down the piece of pork happily, as I tiredly lay down on the grass. A few moment later, I felt her wet tongue on my bruised eyes, and watched curiously as she licked the blood away. 'Maybe she isn't bad after all' Relaxed my muscles, I gently wrapped my tail around her and pulled her closer, settled down for a nap. Ruby curled up beside me, and I could felt her warm breathe fanning on my face: She looked so peaceful, and somehow, that spark inside me left a butterfly feeling in my stomach...

* * *

"Mir, let's play!" Said the one year old Ruby as she tugged on my wing, asking - begging for my attention while I was busy training with master. She was now a medium size dragon who could speak English properly, except that I was the only one who could understand her. To the rest, she was just growling and made chriping sound, "C'mon, Mir!"

Rolled my eyes, I glanced at master and received a nod from him. Since master was with his friend, he would be okay while I'm not around, so I followed Ruby to the human park - her favorite spot since there were a lot of people went there with their pet - all kind of pet. "Look! Look! A big kitty!" She pointed at an oversized orange fur cat, and I held myself back from laughing.

"No, Ruby. It's a tiger" Ruby tilted her head in confusion before she took another glance at the tiger.

"But it looks like a kitty..." She pouted and lowered her head. Oh dear, not that 'puppy face', or however Aran put it when my master did the same thing.

"Y-yeah, it's a kitty..." Her face brighten up at my words, and she leaned in to lick my cheek - an action that would sent me to nine clouds of happiness all the time...

* * *

"Mir! Green water, green water!" Ruby yelped out as we arrived in Ellinia forest. I saw a single, harmless slime bouncing around and squealed out happily, but noticed how Ruby hated those creatures, I spitted out a single fireball and burned it.

"Yay! My hero!" The next thing I knew was I was being tackled down on the grass as Ruby snuggled her head on my neck. Silently wished this moment would last, I nuzzled on her forehead and we stayed there for a long moment...

Until I heard the leaves rustled and a flash of white light in front of me. With instinct, I shot up and gently shoved Ruby behind my back, snarled at the source of light.

"Aw, you ruined the moment!" Said Phantom as he crawled out from the bush, holding the 'camera' machine. Behind him was master and Mercedes, with Aran escorted them. Master grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of his neck nervously and I could felt my left eye twitched.

"Master! Give me that piece of paper!"

"But I don't have it! It was Phantom's idea!"

"No, it was Mercedes's!"

"HEY!"

"Mir, wait for meeeeee!"

And that was just the beginning of my very own mission, to restore the Onyx race...

* * *

**A/n: So... Yeah... It's Mir x Ruby one shot, because dragons are cute, okay ? I only have a small clue of Mir's personality and you can guess that I made up Ruby's personality (with a little help from BannedStory, aka her reactions and stuff like that)**

**Hope you don't think it's too weird or anything -insert poker face-**


End file.
